Harriet Potter: Being of Magic
by Ash-Sheppard
Summary: 23 years after the end of the seventh book Harriet Potter, Harry's fourth daughter, makes her way to hogwarts school. However it is nothing like she expected especially with her 'gifts', and has the Dark Lord returned?
1. Letter

**This is my way of apologizing for my absence on updating stories, but 1****st**** semester is over! Now I can focus fully on this till break is over where I will update as much as I can.  
Not all the facts are exactly accurate but I did my best. Hope you all enjoy!  
**"speech"  
'thoughts'  
"_Parseltongue__**"**_****

The night was in full bloom at the Potter estate. The moon had risen high in the sky who shone bright, revealing a figure leaving the boundaries of the Potter estate. Through the forest the figure went, she knew her way; she's been coming out here for years.

Soon she came upon a small grove, not a spot of dirt visible under the lush green ferns and tall, wide ancient trees. The movement of a small fern caught her eye and the girl turned around and smiled as her little friend greeted her.

_"Harriet! I have missed you; you have not visited in some time." _A rainbow python spoke in the ancients snake language as he appeared before her.

_"Forgive me my friend; my father had me spend the week at the Black estate."_

"I was lonely, and I will be more lonely once you go to Hogwarts."

"How many times have I told you I will not to Hogwarts, my father and siblings still believe I am a squib!" Harriet snapped at her serpent friend but apologized right after. _"Forgive me my friend. It was not my place to yell at you."_

"It is alright, I assumed you were when I saw your father opening 4 letters from Hogwarts, one with your name on it."

Harriet's eyes widened. _"A letter from Hogwarts! My father will grow suspicious of me now!" _She yelled frightened, she spent years hiding her magic from her family; she rarely ever used it, now all that time was wasted. __

"Are you sure he won't just dismiss it as a mistake?" Her serpent friend asked.

_"He won't, only those with magic receive their Hogwarts letter…." _

Most of that night was spent dwelling over the letter her serpent friend informed her of. She had bid farewell to her friend and began to make her way to the estate. As she reached the boundaries of the estate she thought she saw something move from the corner of her eye, but when she turned she saw no one there. Dismissing it she snuck back into the house and crept quietly up to her room not to alert her sleeping father and siblings.

Harriet awoke the next morning to a knocking at the door. Quickly she went to the door and opened it only to be attacked with a bone crushing hug from her elder brother Albus. She hugged back lightly, the only one of her siblings to show any affection was Albus; the others merely tolerated her which she could understand why. Their mother, Ginny Potter (Wesley), died quickly after Harriet's birth; her siblings blamed her except Albus. Albus was never since the day of his birth attached to the woman, he was attached to their father.

"Can I ask what the bone-crushing hug is for Albus?" Harriet said as she tried to loosen his grip on her.

Without saying a word Harriet was dragged from the third floor of their house to the first floor dining room where their father, Harry Potter, was currently eating his breakfast. Albus grabbed a piece of folded parchment quickly handed to it to her; joy filled his eyes as she looked at the letter.

HOGWARTS SHOOL__

OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Potter.  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall,  
_Headmistress

Harriet stared at the letter, holding back her fear and anger. She glanced at her father whom was staring at her, he saw right through her.

"Aren't you excited Harriet!" The 15 year old said, hugging her tightly again. "You get to join us at Hogwarts!" He could wipe the smile off his face.

Before Harriet could reply her father stood and asked to talk her alone, Albus left with a puzzled look but did not argue. When they were alone Harriet did not look at him till he called her name.

"Harriet." Harriet faced the man who knelt in front of her. She did the first thing she thought of to get out of this.

"Can you believe this father? They must have made-"She was cut off by her father.

"I know Harriet." His voice was calm.

Harriet kept herself from shaking, and kept her composure. "Know what father? That they made a mistake? You might want to te-"

"I saw you last night Harriet. I saw you talking to that snake in the grove."

She looked away, closing her eyes. So it was him she saw last night. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

He father wrapped her in a tight embrace, using his magic to calm her. She felt his magic wrapping around her and calmed down some.

"I am not angry my dear. But why did you hide this from me?"

"I… they hate me dad… if I went there… they would hate me more…"

"James and Lily?" Harriet nodded. "They do not hate you Harriet."

"They blame me for mother…" She felt her father's arm wrap around her tighter. "That was not your fault Harriet. That was not your fault."

-

Harriet closed her eyes as her and Albus went through the wall at King's Cross Station to platform 9&3 quarters. Never has she pictured herself going on this train which her sibling but now it was true. Her brother James and sister Lily had already kissed and hugged their father good bye and went on the train, something to do with James being Prefect this year.

Taking a deep breath she hugged and kissed her father good bye and made onto the train with Albus. They found an empty compartment and sat down, but Harriet knew Albus wants to be with his friends.

"Go on Albus."She said, nudging him when he hesitated. He smiled and went to join his friends.

She decided she might want to read some of the book works, her father was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and was Head of the Slytherin House. How the later happened she had no clue. As she began to open her bag a pair of boys and a girl appeared at the door. One boy had bright blue eyes and blond (nearly white) hair. The other two looked nearly identical, both with brown straight hair and blue hazel eyes. The only difference between the two was their gender.

"Mind if we sit here? The other compartments are already full." The blond one asked. Harriet nodded and the three took their seats, the girl sitting beside her and the two boys sat across from them.

The blond spoke first. "I'm Drake Malfoy."

The girl then introduced herself. "I'm Arka Greengrass, and that idiot over the," she point the other boy, "is my twin Miles Greengrass." They smiled.

"I'm Harriet."

Miles chuckled. "Harriet what?"

"Potter." The three of them looked at her. "You seem nothing like them." Drake said. "Albus visits my brother at times, you much more calm then them."

"That's because I'm not." She snapped at them, causing the three to jump slightly.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have snapped. So… Slytherin for the three of you then?" Harriet replied, try to make an attempt at friends, succeeding greatly.

"Yep!." Arka said cheerfully. "Gryffindor for you?" Harriet shook her head. "Hopefully Ravenclaw, I don't want to be in the same house as my siblings."

"You lot don't really get along do you?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Me and Albus are alright, I don't get along with James and Lily though." The subject on such was ended.

"HOGWARTS IN 10 MINUTES."

"Guess we should get changed?" They all nodded.

"Same boat?" Miles grinned and the three returned it.

This was starting out to be a good year.

**Feel free to ask questions and review! ^.^**


	2. House Sorting

**The other day i was told this is a Mary sue. I assure you, this is not a Mary sue. If it was she'd be all over magic, and using it all the time. So not a Mary** **Sue!**  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
"_Parseltongue__"  
_::Flashback::_  
-mental speech-_

Harriet, Drake, Arka, and Miles got off the train as they arrived at Hogsmead station. Dressed in their school robes the four smiled at each other.

"First years over here! First years!" A loud voice called over the crowd. Malfoy leaned over to Harriet. "That's Professor Longbottom, my father's told me some hilarious stories about him." Harriet chuckled. "So has mine." They followed the voice till the group stood in front of Professor Longbottom. He smiled brightly at all of them. After about 5 minutes, when all the first years came, he lead them to the boats. "Now remember only 4 to a boat and do not put your hands in the water, you never know what might be lurking down there." He chuckled and let them load the boat. Some of the student hesitated at first, believing what he said.

Miles and Drake began talking to each other in a low whisper as they made there way towards the ancient school. Harriet turned to Arka as they began talking as well in a low whisper.

"Can you believe that we are finally here? I've been waiting forever to come." She smiled and Harriet returned hers with a fake smile, for Harriet never wanted to come here. Arka noticed but said nothing, knowing Potter's secrets are her own and are not to be intruded upon without invitation.

The boats docked in the boat house and the first years were lead to the doors of Hogwarts outside the Great Hall and then the doors opened and they lead down the isle to where the Sorting Hat was. The Hat began it's song and several children gasped as it began.

"Oh, you not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get on a flap!  
You're in safe hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded the Hat. Harriet heard Miles whisper to Drake about not being about to wait till they could learn some magic. Harriet sighed and felt her wand as it rested inside her robe, and she remembered her trip to Olivanders.

:: Harry walked his daughter into Olivanders, which Harriet was not looking forward to. She didn't want a wand, she didn't want Hogwarts, but she couldn't deny her father and Albus, so she went anyways.

"Ah! Harriet Potter! Been wondering when I'd see you in my shop." The old wandmaker came into view from being hidden behind the towers of boxes and boxes of wands. "And a pleasure to see you again Mr. Potter!" Olivander gave a slight bow with a smile. Harry returned the smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

"So right handed I presume ?" Olivander asked. Making his way from behind his desk with a tape measure.

"Yes, sir," She replied, holding out her right arm and the tape measure began to measure.

"What manners you have miss." Olivander chuckled, he disappeared into the towers of wands and came back. "Let's try this, willow, thirteen inches, unicorn core." The wand was placed in her hand but was quickly taken away.

"No, no, no. How about hickory, nine inches, dragon heartstring core. Nope not that either."

And the choosing continued.

"Unicorn core, vine, eight inches.""Nope!"

"Phoenix core, hawthorn, ten inches.""Nope!"

The wands piled higher, and higher, and higher. Harry could not believe how many wands his daughter tried.

"You have a very tricky daughter . This is at least three times as many as when you came in. I dare say she beat your record!" A smile on the wandmakers face kept getting bigger, if that was even possible at this point.

"S-sorry..." Harriet muttered.

"Oh there is nothing is be sorry about my dear! This means you must have a very unique magical core!" Olivander yelled from the back of the shop.

Harriet sighed as boxes being looked through could be heard from the back of the store. Then the noise stopped and Olivander came out, a serious look draped his eyes, but the smile remained. Harry noticed this and stood, Harriet also took notice stiffening a bit.

He handed Harriet a black box, not opening it as he had the others. Carefully Harriet opened the box. The wand was a dark redwood, almost like it was infused with blood. Harriet carefully took it out, grasping it in her hands. Her widened as magic exploded and flowed within her body like a hurricane, one might have been in fear of this, but for Harriet the sudden flow of her magic she had hidden away brought her nothing but pleasure. The wand was not a wand, it was part of her. She could feel her magic flowing through the wand and her body. Not separately but together as one.

"How..." Olivander was at a loss of words. He looked at Harry. "Pray boy... is Harriet by any chance a parselmouth?" Harry stiffened at this question as did Harriet.

"Do not be alarmed. It's just... for this wand to except her... she would have to be one." Olivander said.

"And why is that?" Harry asked the wandmaker.

"Twelve inches, bloodwood, basilisk skin core."

Harriet's eyes widened and looked at her father. "Not a wand of your creation then?" He asked and the wand maker nodded. "This wand was made before the founding of Hogwarts. But none the less, it is perfect for our beloved Harriet." The smiled widened and seriousness left his eyes. "Now perhaps you would like a wand holster as well?"::

A smile came to her face as she remembered this. With this wand she could no longer deny her magic, and planned on it no longer. She couldn't and had to adapt.

"When you name is called you will have the Sorting hat placed upon your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." Longbottom opened a scroll.

"Sofia Abbott!" A girl with dirty blonde hair went up and sat on the chair nervously. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat cried and the Hufflepuffs clapped loudly.

A smile came across Professor Longbottom's face. "Nicolas Longbottom!" A short, nervous eyed boy walked up and sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy smiled and half ran, almost falling, to the Gyffindor table.

"Drake Malfoy!" Drake smirked and went up to the stole, sitting down. The hat never touched his head before it cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Miles Greengrass!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Arka Greengrass!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Anna Dyntress!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas Riccelus!" Harriet glanced up at the name, a boy with raven hair and sharp hazel eyes walked up, as he sat down he. He felt himself being looked at and glanced at her, there eyes met. Harriet's magic pulsed inside her caused her to look away just as the the hat was placed on his head. Little did she know the boy felt the same thing. After a moment or so the Sorting called his house. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Stella Lovegood!" A carefree seeming girl with the same hair as drake went up there. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Harriet Potter!" Her name was called and some whispers could be heard. She ignored them and sat on the stool. The Sorting hat covered her eyes.

_-My my... a Potter..- _The Sorting chuckled.

_-Let's see here... ah yes... much discipline, eager to learn, courage. You have characteristics of a good Gryffindor in your head-_

_-not gryffindor... not gryffindor-_

Harriet said in her mind.

_-Ah yes, those kin in that house hate you... but that is not why you do not want to be here is it?- _The hat purred.

_-Shut up! That is not your concern!-_

Harriet snapped and tensed, her anger somewhat rising.

_-oh but it is... you do not want to ride the tailcoats of you family. Well then... where to put you...-_

_- Please! Don't put me in Gryffindor!-_

Harriet warned the Hat, though she knew he would not listen.

_-Oh I'm going to you right where you belong Miss Potter-_

_-I'm begging yo- -_

Harriet was cut off as the hat yelled.

"SYTHERIN!"


	3. Common Room

**Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
**  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
"_Parseltongue__"  
_::Flashback::_  
-mental speech-  
_Writting

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harriet sighed in relieve. From what she understood of magical objects is that they love to play mind games when allowed. She almost believed it was going to put her in Gryffindor.

The hat had been right though. She was over the fact that her siblings hated her. She didn't want to right tailcoats through her life. She doesn't want their fame, she wanted her own. She didn't like life handed to her on platter like a simple meal. It brought no challenge, no satisfaction. Perhaps that was one of her traits that landed her in slytherin?

Only now as the hat was removed from her head did she see her friends at the slytherin table clapping the loudest out of everyone. She smiled and stood up, starting to walk over there.

_"So loud!" _A voice from her shoulder yelled quietly. The noise was too much for her little serpentine friend.

_"Forgive me," _She whispered. _"It will be quiet soon."_

She sat between Drake and Arka. Miles sat on the other side of Drake. Across from Drake was that Thomas person and across from her was a boy named Bertrand Blaise from what she heard Drake call him. She did not pay attention to the other as they were sorted. By now an old looking lady, dressed in maroon robes stood from the center seat at the high table.

"What a delight to see all the young new faces to come to Hogwarts this year." She smiled at them all. "Not much has changed this year but there has been a change of the Head of Houses this year. Professor Alexander is now the Head of Gryffindor house," A young man with short brown hair with what seemed like it had some red in it stood up and Gryffindor burst into applause. "Professor Longbottom is still head of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick is still Head of Ravenclaw, and Professor Potter is now Head of Slytherin for the departure of Professor Hangthrone." The Slytherins now burst into applause and Harriet was found shaking her head. Either her dad is a seer or this is overly coincidental.

"Now remember everyone! No one is aloud in the Forbidden forest and anyone caught out of their dorms after curfew will receive punishment by their head of house. Now let the feast, begin!" The Headmistress clapped her hands three times and the tables filled with piles of hams, pork, whole chickens, carrots , and pretty much everything else known to mankind it seemed.

Miles and Drake were in a heated conversation about whether Bulgaria or Ireland had a better Quidditch. Arka was talking with Bertrand about the rumors of a dueling club that the second years were spreading around. Harriet glanced over at Thomas, he was silent, no conversing with anyone. Perhaps he knew no one? Well he seemed like an alright person. He had a Dark energy coming from him but so did everyone in Slytherin. He glanced at her and their eyes met again. Their magic spiraled. Thankfully not as much as the first time but still. Harriet broke the contact first. She turned towards Arka and joined her conversation.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

She pulled away from his gaze. She was the one that looked at him before when they called his name. Why? Why did his magic react?

Thomas shook his head and went back to eating. He could tell this was to be an interesting year, but he needed a plan. He failed his first attempt but could find no flaw. Perhaps his first years at Hogwarts should have gone differently. He became the superior too fast, too quickly. He needed a different approach. Appear as a follower perhaps? Yes. Only a small handful of his former followers remained young enough to perform the task need to lead the eyes of the public and minds of the teachers from the students. Speaking of teachers...

Thomas glanced up at the high table to where Harry Potter was. 'Well this will be an interesting year,' He though chuckling. His greatest enemy head of his house? But it was no secret that Harry Potter was meant to be placed in Slytherin. He glanced over at his daughter, talking to one of the Greengrass twins. How naturally making allies of power were to her. She was placed in Slytherin for more than that though. But what?

He reached with his magic to her, an ability inherited from his new family of parselmouths in Lithuania. Her magic was disciplined, used to be hidden. But how? Why? Thomas chuckled to himself again. She was different from the other Potters, that was obvious. And she has peaked his interest. Perhaps turning her against her father would benefit his cause nicely.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** ...  
  
The dinner was quickly replaced with dessert. As the muggleborns would say it was like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Harriet instantly to the chocolate lava cakes. Basically a chocolate cake with hot melted chocolate in the middle. She ate hers slowly where she glanced at Miles who was devouring his. "You now Miles, at this rate I'd think you were a Wesley the way you ate." Harriet said and half the table started laughing. His cheeks burned bright red. Drake and Arka high fived her as Miles glared daggers at them.

The welcoming feast was soon over at after a few reminders of how first years and make the Quidditch team they were lead to their dorms. The perfects made their way to the dungeons, leading them to a long corridor where at the end way a portrait of a young woman dressed in dark green robes. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black. "Password?" She asked, her voice smooth.

"House of Pure."

The door opened and everyone was ushered inside. The common room had a low, arched ceiling, every corner and flying buttress and buttress had some sort of green of silver drape on them. The base of the buttress had black serpents wrapped around them. The couches were green made out what seemed like velvet.

A large fireplace sat on the left wall and was made out of a dark silver marble with black marble snakes on either side. A fire was a blaze and blazers on the walls were also lit.

One prefect, Adrian, lead the boys to a small passage, on the right side of the fireplace, where hidden a door to the boys dorm. The other prefect, Shea, lead the girls to a small passage, on the left of the fire, and opened the door showing them the girls dorm. Before Harriet could look for her bed Arka grabbed her arm and lead her to two bed off in the back of the dorm. Each bed had a silver black with their names and trunks there for them. Harriet's was in the corner, which she was happy for, and she began to unpack her things.

"Harriet?"

She turned to her friend. "What is it Arka?" She was looking at her name plate. "What the 'M' in your name stand for?" Harriet turned to her plate.

Harriet M. Potter, it read.

"Just my middle name."

"Which is?"

"Just something stupid, nothing important." Harriet became visibly uncomfortable, and the subject when the perfect called the their Head of House was waiting in the common room for them."Just something stupid, nothing important." Harriet became visibly uncomfortable, and the subject when the perfect called the their Head of House was waiting in the common room for them.

Everyone filed out of the room rather hastily and gathered around the fireplace. Harry Potter was standing there in black and red robes.

"First, I want to welcome you to Slytherin House. I want you all to show your slytherin pride while you are here. Slytherin is a house of a darker affinity and don't be discouraged about that. You, I am certain, have a great potential and Slytherin will without a doubt lead you towards that."

"I know Slytherin does not have the best reputation and I'm sure you all know why, but believe me when I say that you all can change that. You are future of this house, this school, and the wizarding world. Most of you may go on to high political professions, other may go for something else. Potions master? Curse breaker? While yes, you want to focus on those things now so you are prepared, but there is something important you must do first. Make your friends, your allies. Build your power now. The relations you make here can you an eternity and then you'll have the advantage over others in this world."

"Now, your class schedule will be given to you tomorrow at breakfast. If you need anything simply as one of the prefects to get me or get me yourself if it is of great importance. Now I shall leave you to be and settle in. There are rules on the board next to the portrait."

Before he left one of the students called for him and her turned. "Were you really in Gryffindor Professor?"

He smiled. "Yes I was but I'll let you in on a secret of mine. I was meant to be in Slytherin. But I already made enemies that went to the house and I was told one of the biggest lies I've ever heard. 'All witches and wizards in Slytherin are evil'."

"Do you regret not going to Slytherin?"

"I will be honest, sometimes yes." And with that he left and the common with murmmers of what transpired. Arka and Harriet went back to the dorm.

"Your dad was supposed to be slytherin?"

"Yeah. Would've been funny though. Seeing as Voldemort was in Slytherin."

"That would have been." They both laughed at the picture.


End file.
